


So lost

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: «You were gone. And I was here. Without you».





	1. So lost

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es básicamente una prueba fehaciente de que mi cordura viaja en el asiento trasero de un Impala. O la descripción en palabras del «abrazo de dientes» (4x01), algo que, reconozcámoslo, me ha marcado xD. Escribir sobre otras cosas y no escribir sobre ello es como saltarme lo esencial. Está sin betear y, en realidad, no cuento nada nuevo, así que la culpable de cualquier desastre: me. 
> 
> Gracias a Silvara por decirme siempre «escribe».
> 
> Que lo disfrutéis. (O no xD)
> 
> (Quiero continuarlo, pero como soy una inconstante, por el momento se queda como único).

**So lost**

 

_El mundo es de color negro. O azul nocturno. O gris del mar embravecido. Brutal, tenebroso, desolador. Es oscuro y cuando hay algo que puede atravesar esa oscuridad, lo caza y lo mata. Lo aplasta. A veces es rojo y se agarra a la lava ardiendo, que es la que tira de él. A veces lo escucha, desollándose la garganta, perdiendo capa tras capa de epitelios desgastados. Su nombre en una voz horrorosa, deformada, quebrada. Agónica. Antes lo buscaba. Sin descanso. «Haría cualquier cosa por ti» se había quedado corto. Cada vez que lo escucha ahora, su cerebro se desconecta. Quiere cazarse y matarse. Cuenta pastillas y tragos. Botellas, y deja de contar. Pero no. Antes tiene algo que hacer. Ella dice su nombre —Dean— y quiere estrangularla. Todo rojo. El rojo es bueno. Matar y morir. No puede morir sin antes matar, así que se agarra al rojo y sigue adelante. «No te importa morir.» «Sólo quiero matarla.»_

 

* * *

 

 

Sam puede esconderse de todo el mundo, menos de él. Bobby lo ha buscado durante meses, pero Dean sólo ha necesitado minutos para localizarlo. Delante de la puerta de la habitación, en un motel tipo Winchester, siente que el corazón va a salirle por la boca de la ansiedad. «¿Qué has hecho, Sammy?» Pero cuando les abre la puerta una chica que con malos modos les reclama la pizza que había pedido, Dean siente un alivio repentino. Un poco más de tiempo, que no quiere, pero necesita. Ni siquiera se ha fijado en que la chica va en bragas —y eso es grave—, y se excusa. Quizá Sam no está ahí y ha errado el tiro. Empieza a girarse cuando escucha una voz a su espalda y los pelos de la nuca se le erizan ante el sonido. 

Porque Dean Winchester nunca yerra el tiro. 

Sam está ahí, a dos pasos. La sensación de irrealidad le golpea durante sólo un instante. _SamSammySam._ El tamaño de un armario de dos puertas y la mirada de niño perdido, de inocencia, de desamparo. En ese momento, lo ve más desnudo que nunca —y eso es mucho decir para él—, y sólo quiere gritarle: «¡Sam, protégete, ponte a cubierto!» Dean vuelve muy sucio del Infierno y esa mirada limpia es el primer cubo de agua en años. 

—Hey, Sammy… 

Consigue que la voz no le salga rota y el pecho de su hermano comienza a hincharse y a deshincharse a toda velocidad, justo como cuando… 

Sólo tiene tiempo de alzar un brazo y detener la cuchillada a tiempo. La presión que ejerce Sam es brutal, está bien enseñado. Porque no. Aunque por la impresión lo haya parecido durante una milésima de segundo, Sam no está desprotegido. Ni es descuidado. Y, mientras forcejea por su vida y le echa en cara que lo haya traído de vuelta, Dean siente un ramalazo de orgullo que recorre su cuerpo. Bobby interviene, convence, apacigua a Sam, pero Dean no puede dejar de leer la desconfianza en sus ojos. 

No han dejado de mirarse en todo el tiempo, y Dean reconoce cada sensación en él. Las suyas le resultan más crípticas, pero lee a Sam como si fuera un libro abierto. La mirada de niño perdido, la mirada de furia asesina, la mirada de incredulidad y por fin — _por fin_ —, la mirada de reconocimiento. 

Dice una idiotez, «lo sé, estoy fantástico, ¿eh?», porque es lo único que puede hacer para no hacer otras cosas. _Mejor decir una idiotez que dejar que vean que estoy temblando. Mejor parecer idiota que derrumbarme._

Sam no es tan idiota. Se suelta de Bobby y lo envuelve en un abrazo, y a Dean no le importa temblar porque no puede estar temblando más que su hermano, que lo aprieta como si lo necesitara dentro de su pecho. Desesperado. _Oh, Sammy..._ Y Sam esconde la cara en su cuello y Dean sabe que está apretando los dientes por la fuerza con la que lo está abrazando. _Ojalá el tiempo se detuviera, ojalá estuviéramos solos._ Dean ha vuelto del Infierno, pero ya ha encontrado su ancla en este mundo. En todo el Universo. Todo va a ir bien.

 

* * *

 

 

Buummm. 

Buuumm. 

Lento. Pesado. 

Bummm. 

Bummm. Bummm. 

Bumm. Bum. Bum. Bum. Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bumbumbumbumbumbum… 

Sam abre los ojos de golpe y apenas ve. Sólo el pulso sordo y acelerado en su pecho. No el de su corazón —que hace tiempo, exactamente cuatro meses, que no siente—, sino _el otro_. No ha habido rojo en el sueño (más bien, inconsciencia) de hoy. Quiere volver a eso, a la inconsciencia aséptica. Flotar y mecerse y no sentir nada. Le ha costado tiempo, drogas y alcohol conseguir ese tipo de anestesia, pero nunca, ni durante un solo instante, ha conseguido deshacerse del impulso asesino. El latido oscuro sonríe y es como un «estoy orgulloso de ti». Sam pesa una tonelada cuando se incorpora en el colchón anodino. Mira la cama de al lado y está perfectamente hecha, la colcha en su sitio, ni una sola arruga. Una ola de asqueamiento y autodesprecio comienza a alzarse en el límite de su consciencia, pero la deshace de un gesto. No piensa en que su hermano ya no está. No piensa en que esa cama debería haber estado deshecha porque él no debería haber compartido la suya con ella. Hace tiempo que Sam está más allá de cualquier cosa que no sea su objetivo. Matar-morir. Todo lo demás le da igual. 

Cuando Ruby ve que está despierto le ronronea algo y la ola de asqueamiento amenaza de nuevo. Ella le dice que pidan pizza, él, que no tiene hambre. 

—No puedes alimentarte sólo de mi sangre. 

Sam mata con la mirada. O podría hacerlo. Pero ella es un demonio y es la llave, el mapa, el suministro que le llevará hasta Lilith. Y ahora también es su _sensei_. O lo que sea. 

—Muy bien. —Lo que sea—. Pizza. 

Y se mete a la ducha. Todo es mecánico, supervivencia. Quiere ir a por la siguiente lección. Quiere estar listo. Está casi listo. Siente cómo aumenta todo, la furia, la fuerza, el poder. Siente las habilidades. Siente el pulso demoníaco eufórico en su interior. «Eres uno de nuestros guerreros». Sam no quiere pensar en eso. Es un medio. Para conseguir un fin. 

Prácticamente no se seca, se viste y, cuando sale a la sala, el mundo se para. En seco. 

Dean está en la puerta. 

Su corazón se para. 

Dean está en la puerta. 

Sam cree que ya no puede caer más bajo. Que el lodazal putrefacto de culpabilidad, miedo y autodesprecio en el que ha estado revolcándose está en esos momentos muy por encima. Que hay alguien, un dios, un demonio, un _trickster_ o un metamorfo descojonándose a su costa. Un nudo asciende y se instala en su garganta y tiene que esforzarse por respirar. Ya no hay más sueños asépticos y sin embargo, porque es Sam y siempre será Sam, se agarra a ese hilo plateado de aspecto quebradizo, porque parece tan real que quizá, sólo quizá, no esté soñando y ese hilo no se va a romper. Sam mira a Bobby un instante, sólo para captar su expresión tranquila, y vuelve a Dean, con la angustia serpenteando bajo su piel. 

—Hey, Sammy…

Las rodillas le flaquean y traga con fuerza, un huracán de emociones, porque sabe que va a tener que matarlo y él _mataría_ por escuchar esa dos palabras una vez más. 

El mundo empieza a rodar de nuevo, a toda velocidad. 

—¡¡¿Quién eres?!! 

El cuchillo está en su mano antes de pensarlo siquiera. Las cosas buenas no les pasan a los Winchester. Y se lanza como un tren de carga sobre lo que sea que ha tomado la apariencia de su hermano. 

—¡¡Cómo si no fueras tú quien ha hecho esto!! 

—¡¿Hecho qué?! 

Bobby le agarra con todas sus fuerzas para evitar el choque de trenes, mientras suelta una letanía que a duras penas atraviesa su sustancia gris. Porque nadie, _nadie_ , tiene el _puto_ derecho a ser como su hermano. «Es él, Sam. Ya he pasado por esto y es él. Es realmente él». 

Es él. Es _él_ . _Esélesélesélesél…_

Por un momento piensa que se va a caer en el suelo, de rodillas frente a Dean. Pero un impulso más intrínseco que el que le hace latir lo empuja contra él. Un instinto primario. La fuerza de la gravedad entre dos planetas perdidos. Sam choca contra Dean, cuerpo con cuerpo, lo abraza, lo aprieta, lo respira de nuevo. Y no es suficiente. 

Nunca lo es. 

Y mientras dura el contacto, la carne no tira, el aire no duele, estar vivo no mata. Mientras Dean lo sostiene, ningún impulso de matar-morir hormiguea bajo la piel. _It’s okay, Sammy..._

No va a derrumbarse. Dean está aquí. La roca. Su casa. 

Y el mundo vuelve a girar.


	2. Both broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A su vuelta del Infierno, Dean está tratando de reunir los pedazos de su vida. Pero se da cuenta de que, tal vez, no sea el único que está roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silvara me retó en un momento jodido y creo que era lo que necesitaba para romper el dique y que saliera, mejor o peor, todo esto. Gracias a ella y, cualquier queja, a ella también (es broma xD). Está sin betear. Espero que os guste :)
> 
> P.S. Las condiciones del reto fueron: unas mil palabras, terminarlo en una tarde (ninguna de las dos cumplimos), sexo wincest y top Dean/bottom Sam (en mi caso, por salir de la zona de confort de cada una xD).No dejéis de leer su parte del reto: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432218 y el resto de su trabajo

 

_ The world is a vampire, sent to drain _

_ Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames _

_ And what do I get, for my pain? _

_ Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game _

 

_ Even though I know - I suppose I'll show _

_ All my cool and cold - like old job _

 

_ Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage _

_ Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage _

_ Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved _

_ Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage _

 

_ Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal _

 

(The Smashing Pumpkins)

 

Las piezas están ahí, desperdigadas, pero a la vista. Cogerlas para hacerse reconocible, para reconocerse a sí mismo. El Impala. El motel barato. La bolsa de lona cargada de armas. La seguridad de la sal y el agua bendita; la plata, los machetes. Una ducha. Su ropa. La cerveza con Bobby y con su hermano. El colgante de vuelta a su cuello —el calor de Sam condensado en el metal—. Los planes y la adrenalina empezando a correr por sus venas. Siempre hacia adelante. Dean recompone como puede su vida, eficaz, limpiamente, y sigue adelante mucho antes de poder asentar la sensación. Todo está ahí, gravitando a su alrededor y no puede ser difícil.  _ Sólo hazlo. _

 

_ Y no pienses. _

 

Y Sam.

 

No pienses. 

 

La Caza. Bobby le dijo que «un día de descanso no te hará mal, idiota» y Sam no deja de hablar de Lilith, pero Dean necesita cazar _ ya _ . Apenas han dormido, ha pasado su primera noche en la Tierra bebiendo cerveza y hablando con Sam, pero siente la adrenalina disparada en las venas y sabe que terminará dejando un boquete en la pared si no le da salida. Así que lo convence y no es difícil. Sam rastrea en su portátil y cuando habla, dice «Seward, Nebraska. Dos desaparecidos entre ayer y el martes. Tres más la semana pasada, que aparecieron con las gargantas desolladas», y levanta la mirada. Dean saca las recortadas de sal de la bolsa y mete los machetes, la  sangre de hombre muerto, y siente la familiaridad. «Suena como un nido de vampiros. Uno recién asentado». «Sí».

 

El motor ruge y los dedos le cosquillean, los sentidos se despiertan. Quema asfalto en una larga carretera sin final y Black Sabbath suena a través de los altavoces. Dean conduce con una idea fija en la cabeza, con todo lo que alguna vez ha sido cubriéndole y rodeándole como un ungüento regenerador, algo que debería hacer que cada molécula encajara en su sitio y devolverle su universo.  _ No es tan difícil. No pienses.  _ Sam podría ser un cuerpo muerto a su lado, sobre todo por su conversación, pero no es un cuerpo muerto. Dean casi puede escucharlo latir y prefiere no mirarlo. Han pasado la noche despiertos, una noche de voces tenues y grillos, y acaba de descubrir que Sam aguanta el alcohol y rehuye la mirada, a veces. Otras le mira como si viera a un fantasma y Dean no lo soporta. Dean le miente y tampoco lo soporta, pero necesita mentirse a sí mismo. «¿Cómo era?» «No lo recuerdo». Le pregunta qué ha estado haciendo, qué ha hecho cuando ya no pudo hacer nada por traerlo de vuelta, y,  curiosamente, esa respuesta es lo único que le da miedo desde que ha vuelto. Pero Sam se encoge de hombros y esquiva su mirada, todo ligereza. Dean no oye lo que dice, pero lo ve ahí, en el rabillo del ojo. Su mentira. El peso de la culpa. Y asiente y empuña la botella, porque Dean pregunta, pero no quiere saber. Porque él habría hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pero no Sam, Sam no,  _ por favor.  _

 

En Seward sólo tardan tres horas en juntar las piezas del rompecabezas e interceptar al último miembro en incorporarse al nido de vampiros. Atado en un almacén, tiembla como una amapola al viento, peligroso por el hambre, pero Dean ha aprendido nuevas técnicas para hacer hablar a quien no quiere hablar. Sam es rápido y letal cuando separa la cabeza del cuello y Dean lo mira fijamente desde atrás. El viejo granero abandonado a las afueras del pueblo es todo humedad y madera putrefacta, pero Dean es capaz de olerlo en el ambiente y sus dedos se cierran con fuerza sobre la empuñadura del machete. Están ahí, en algún lugar. Sigue su instinto, deja atrás a Sam, con la mente en automático y es increíble que matar le resulte tan placentero. Hay nueve vampiros y tres de ellos pierden la cabeza en menos de un minuto. Pelean, cubiertos de sangre, más cabezas rodando; Dean le salva el culo a su hermano y sale tras otros dos que echan a correr y es esto,  _ esto _ lo que finalmente hace que sienta un leve latido en su pecho, llenando de vida lo que creía muerto. Deja que esa especie de estremecimiento le recorra y le supure por la piel. Y se acaba. Inspira hondo y afloja el agarre de su arma manchada de sangre. Deshace los pasos en busca de Sam y antes de verlos, los escucha. Es una chica y su voz le resulta tremendamente familiar. Está rogando por su vida y está claro que se conocen, porque llama Sam a Sam. Y en la cabeza de Dean dos bombillas se encienden a la vez: una, un fogonazo que le trae el recuerdo de Lenore, la vampira «vegetariana» que ya dejaron escapar una vez; la otra bombilla es en realidad una alarma, su instinto gritando, y no sabe si es porque cree que Sam no terminará el trabajo o porque… Corre hacia la voz suplicante.  _ «...te lo juro, Sam… más remedio que… para sobrevivir… muchos demonios. El ganado moría… No teníamos comid...». _

 

Se para en seco para ver la hoja afilada desmontando el cuerpo de la chica. Sam tiene sus ojos clavados en ella pero alza la mirada cuando percibe su presencia en la estancia. Y a Dean se le eriza el vello de la nuca. El pecho de Sam sube y baja como si hubiera estado corriendo y en el fondo de sus ojos… no hay nada.

  
  
  


El agua todavía no sale caliente, pero él entra en el plato de ducha igualmente y deja que el chorro frío le moje. No está ahí para relajarse, así que comienza a enjabonarse la cabeza por..., bueno, en realidad ha perdido la cuenta. Sólo lleva dos días fuera y es la cuarta ducha en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Al parecer ahora es un yonki de las duchas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo — _ demasiado _ tiempo— sin poder darse una y trata de no pensar en ello, de quiénes y cómo le han tocado, de las veces que lo han montado y desmontado y… en realidad lo está haciendo bien. Mantiene su cabeza ocupada, sus brazos ocupados y no piensa en ello. Pero su cuerpo… su piel tiene recuerdos y si lo único que tiene que hacer es darle agua y jabón para no saltar cada vez que alguien le pone la mano en el hombro….  _ hey _ , no le importa procurarse esa terapia. Huele como las rosas. Dean es meticuloso como no lo ha sido nunca; cada porción de piel es frotada hasta quedar color carmesí y se dice que en realidad es así como debería haberlo hecho siempre, está seguro de que es así como Mary le habría enseñado a hacerlo de haber tenido oportunidad. Cuando ha saciado esa necesidad de frotar, mira hacia abajo y piensa en que, quizá, no debería esperar demasiado a encontrar a una camarera bien dispuesta. Sólo por reafirmarse. Sólo por comprobar que sigue siendo él, que todo sigue funcionando. Maldita sea, no ha tenido ni siquiera un instante de  _ tiempo-para-sí _ en dos días —no como Sam, que aprovechó el momento cuando él salió esa mañana a buscar desayuno para los dos y se olvidó, al parecer, de cerrar la puerta del baño. O eso, o esperaba que Dean tardara algo más en volver. Dean había vuelto demasiado pronto, había atisbado la piel y los  movimientos de su hermano a través de un espejo empañado y había vuelto a salir de la habitación—. De acuerdo. Si  _ Sammy-yo-nunca-hago-esas-cosas _ lo hace, Dean puede hacerlo. No importa que el capullo esté al otro lado de la puerta esperando pacientemente a que salga para cenar. Puede esperar sentado.

 

Cuando Dean sale del aseo, Sam está frente a su cama, absorto doblando ropa con precisión militar y metiéndola en su bolsa. Se queda parado en la puerta durante un instante con la vista clavada en su hermano menor. Sam sigue siendo el mismo. Mide dos metros de altura, tiene el pelo hecho un desastre y la mirada más limpia que Dean ha visto en su vida. Sam hace cosas de Sam y habla como Sam. Piensa como Sam, pero Dean no puede evitar pensar en todo aquello diferente en Sam desde que ha vuelto. No es algo que se aprecie a la vista, es algo que Dean siente serpenteando como un reptil viscoso y sucio bajo la piel. Sam es corpulento y Dean conoce cada pulgada de ese cuerpo.

 

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí plantado toda la noche?

 

Como si de una señal de «camino prohibido» se tratase, la voz de Sam le estrella contra la realidad y él también se acerca hasta su cama para revolver en su mochila. Al salir de la ducha, se ha puesto los mismos vaqueros, pero necesita una camiseta limpia. Ya. Antes de que Sam se percate de...

 

—Mañana deberíamos salir temprano. En el bar del pueblo había una pequeña reunión vecinal y ¿a que no sabes cuál era el tema de conversación?

 

—No. 

 

«Y no es que me importe demasiado ahora mismo, Sammy, porque, verás, mis últimas vacaciones han sido un desastre, un desastre que quiero enterrar bajo hormigón. Y parecía fácil, sólo estoy tratando de reunir todo lo que era antes de irme, pero ahora todo es extraño y es como si yo no perteneciera ya a...».

 

Demasiado tarde. Hay un silencio sepulcral en la habitación y antes de meter la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta sabe que Sam le ha visto. Que está tras él, porque casi nota crepitar su piel desnuda sólo por el calor que su hermano despide a su espalda. Y aun así, salta y siente el estremecimiento recorrerle como una ola cuando nota su mano sobre el hombro. Su piel como la de un gato erizado, Dean no soporta el roce, pero se mantiene estoicamente clavado en el sitio. 

 

—Dean…

 

Cierra los ojos. «No pasa nada, Sammy.»

 

La mano sigue su camino, recorriendo pulgada a pulgada, palmo a palmo, siempre suave, extrañando cada cicatriz que no está. Dean sabe que Sam las está contando. La herida de bala contra el demonio de Suntex, Oregón; el zarpazo de la Daeva en Chicago, Illinois justo debajo de la última costilla; cada punto de sutura de cortes, cuchilladas, rasgaduras que ha tenido que coserle, siempre suave. Sam siempre es suave, menos cuando pelea. Siempre es suave con él.

 

Dean no puede abrir los ojos, inspira hondo y su capacidad de hablar ha sido engullida por esa espiral sobrecogedora que su hermano siempre abre en su pecho. Sam también se conoce cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

 

—No tienes ni una sola marca… ni una cicatriz…

 

Le coge la mano y la lleva hasta el otro hombro, al que Sam todavía no ha llegado. La deja sobre la huella que tiene ahí. Una que le asusta, si es que después de todo aún queda algo que le impresione. Sam no aparta sus dedos mientras observa la quemadura en forma de mano de nueva adquisición; la recorre con la misma dedicación. Y está muy cerca…

 

—¿Cómo…?

 

—No lo sé —susurra.

 

Lo siente respirar sobre la marca.  _ Muy cerca. _ Y luego dice—: lo averiguaremos, Dean. Te lo prometo.

 

Dean niega.

 

—No. —Él no es como Sam. A veces, no necesita saber.

 

—¿Pero fue allí? ¿Qué clase de criatura hace eso? Nunca lo había visto antes. Si averiguamos lo que es, podemos...

 

—No, Sam. 

 

—Pero…

 

—¡He dicho que no!

 

Sam está frente a él ahora, con el ceño fruncido, busca sobre su pecho y tampoco hay ahí ni rastro de lo que le hicieron los Cancerberos delante de él en el último y letal ataque de Lilith. 

 

—Como nuevo. —Y esboza una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa.

 

No hay nada allí que atrape la atención de su hermano salvo su potente erección bajo la pretina de los vaqueros. Porque cuando él lo ha intentado antes en la ducha no, pero cuando Sam le toca, a veces solo basta un roce para que empiecen los fuegos artificiales. Dean es un montón enorme de basura por eso. Y la respiración de Sam va cambiando poco a poco, porque es experto en leerlo y en llevarlo al límite. Porque desde hace mucho tiempo viajan en el mismo vagón descarrilado. Y Dean siempre se promete que no lo hará de nuevo, que no volverá a pasar; pero ahora, _ dios mío _ ,  _ ahora lo necesito tanto… _

 

Un quejido escapa de su boca cuando la mano de Sam se apoya en su nuca y los labios de su hermano, suaves, húmedos, le ponen un pie en la Tierra y otro en las estrellas. Es el primer momento en que de verdad olvida lo que es el Infierno. Sam siempre lo lleva al límite. 

 

«No puedes hacer esto otra vez.»

 

Se aparta como si se estuviera quemando, la espiral en su pecho engulléndolo, las estrellas, el placer, el olvido. Todo a la vez.  _ «Sam. Sammy...» _

 

Alza la cabeza, respirando como un animal, y ahí está. La necesidad descarnada, cruda y sin tapujos. Sam desnudo en la mirada, casi rogando. Casi herido. «Qué te ha pasado...»

 

Sam es Sam, pero algo culebrea bajo la piel de Dean. Y en parte es el deseo que no puede encerrar. 

 

—Sammy… —Suena demasiado a excusa.

 

Sam aprieta los dientes.

 

—Lo necesito.

 

Dean entiende. «Te necesito.»

 

No se da cuenta, pero está besando a Sam, con la boca, con todo el cuerpo. Apoya la frente en la de su hermano y se respiran y se restriegan. Y Dean está vivo y Sam está fuera de sí. Cuatro meses, cuarenta años, el deseo, la necesidad, el placer, la identidad.  _ Estoy vivo. _ Dean mete la mano en la bragueta de Sam mientras él se saca la camiseta y su piel caliente le envuelve, y sus dedos le envuelven a él, la simbiosis de siempre. Cuando las bocas les duelen por los mordiscos, Dean emprende un camino de lava hacia abajo. Sam es como un desierto, millas y millas de piel que quema bajo su lengua. Esto es lo que quiere. Sentirse en casa otra vez. Se dedica a reconocer lo que nunca ha podido olvidar y los gemidos de Sam llenan su cabeza y producen ecos en sus sentidos. La piel quema bajo su lengua y es suave; Dean la moja y la siente. Los gruñidos de Sam curan las heridas y es fácil,  _ tan fácil _ , ignorar por qué esto está mal. Roza con la barbilla el borde de los vaqueros, Sam se muerde el labio y, cuando empieza a trastear con los botones de su bragueta, entierra las manos en su cabeza, entre su pelo corto. Dean lo agarra del culo y se lo mete en la boca. Sam parece que va a echarse atrás, un enigma, pero se echa hacia adelante, una, dos, muchas veces. Su desesperación le late a través de la polla, sobre su lengua. Sam está muy duro, es muy grande, y está a punto.

 

—No. 

 

Un jadeo quebrado y le tira del pelo hacia atrás.

 

—Sam…

 

Y una súplica.

 

Pero Sam niega casi frenéticamente y busca su boca con los labios.

Dean tiene poco tiempo para no entender por qué le ha detenido. Las manos se pierden en el cuerpo del otro, el hambre supura en cada gruñido mientras se besan y se muerden con movimientos bruscos y rápidos. En el camino hasta la cama se deshacen de los pantalones a patadas, sin dejar de tocarse; Sam cae, enorme sobre el colchón, y lo arrastra consigo. Y Dean pelea con su vida por llegar a casa, el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones con furia. Las caderas de ambos como pistones, mojados, uno contra el otro, dedos perdidos en lugares oscuros y apretados, y placer. 

 

«Quiero follarte, Sammy.» 

 

Decirlo en voz alta es pecado en la religión de Dean, pero el pensamiento es como un martillo contra su cerebro. Esconde la cara en el cuello de su hermano y se coge la polla. Sam está más allá de la necesidad, pero se remueve bajo él cuando lo busca y deja de besarlo durante un instante.

 

—Ponte condón.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Tienes que ponerte un condón, Dean, por favor.

 

Claro. Dean está a punto de morirse de un orgasmo o por falta de oxígeno. Pero ha estado en el Infierno. Cuarenta años. Frunce el ceño. Nunca se frota lo suficiente en la ducha, nunca suficiente jabón, quizá debería… Inspira hondo, porque está temblando. Y Sam entierra las dos manos en su nuca, acercándolo, la mirada suplicante. Dean ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que se ha apartado un palmo.

 

—No —gruñe Sam, con los dientes apretados, deshaciendo la distancia. La respiración errática, el corazón batiendo como un animal enjaulado bajo su pecho, la mirada clavada en sus ojos, pidiendo perdón, llorando por contacto, rogando por que no le deje solo. 

 

Y Dean vuelve a verlo. Ahí, de nuevo, en la comisura de los ojos de Sam, el arrepentimiento, la vergüenza, el dolor. Sólo un punto apenas en la mirada huidiza que su hermano se empeña en mantener pegada a la suya. 

 

Dean se asusta. 

 

No es por él. 

 

Es por Sam. 

 

«¿Qué has estado haciendo?»

 

— _ Shhhh… _ —Lo acuna. Asiente. Lo besa. «Estoy aquí»—. De acuerdo.

 

Rebusca en la mochila que ha terminado en el suelo y un momento después está enfundado y conteniendo el aire mientras va entrando, pulgada a pulgada, quemándose en este infierno de ellos. Los dedos de Sam retuercen la tela y Dean sabe que también está conteniendo el aliento. Su espalda enorme y fuerte es la cama donde quiere descansar; pasea sus manos sobre ella sin privarse y termina enterrando una en el pelo castaño de Sam. Él es su casa. El lugar al que siempre vuelve, el único capaz de recomponer sus pedazos y hacer de Dean una persona de nuevo. Es egoísta, Sam es suyo. Es todo lo que alguna vez ha sido suyo y lo reclama cuando su culo roza sus ingles porque está más allá de su voluntad hacer cualquier otra cosa. La necesidad toma las riendas y Dean se lo folla como no se folla a nadie nunca: desbocado, completamente ido. Cae sobre la espalda de Sam, sudor contra sudor, y resuella contra su nuca mientras le toca el pelo y lame la piel que deja al descubierto. Los sonidos de Sam, «más fuerte, Dean», su vientre contra sus glúteos…  _ Másmásmás… Esto es lo que somos.  _ Busca su boca y lame su cuello y más rápido y más fuerte y mete la mano bajo el peso de los dos, allí donde Sam es acero al rojo vivo, y el gruñido de su hermano al tocarle hace vibrar cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, y lo siente, siente a Sam contraerse en su mano, alrededor de su polla, y el primer pulso de Sam, y el primer pulso de Dean, y el siguiente de Sam y más,  _ más _ , más placer líquido turnándose en una espiral ciega que no termina nunca…

 

Dean no recuerda la última vez que durmió. Ahora está agotado, tiene la mente en blanco, los miembros laxos y su corazón retumba con una paz que no debería sentir. Con la camiseta que no ha llegado a ponerse esa noche, limpia el vientre de Sam y su propia mano, y sin decir una palabra, se levanta hasta la cama impoluta de Sam. La deshace y se mete dentro. Su hermano le sigue en silencio. Necesitan deshacer, _ como sea _ , cuatro meses, cuarenta años. El pozo de la inconsciencia es oscuro, pero es atrayente si está entre los brazos de Sam, y Dean flota hacia ella. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ It was all so simple _

_ As you watched him move _

_ Across the darkness in your room _

_ You love him _

_ You love him more than this _

_ You love him and you cannot, you can't resist _

_ You love him _

_ You love him for yourself _

_ You love him and no one, no one else. _

 

(Daphne Descends, The Smashing Pumpkins)

  
  


—No sé cómo te puedes comer eso.

 

La respuesta es sencilla: Dean se muere de hambre y, por principios, nunca va a dejar morir una hamburguesa en la papelera si él puede evitarlo. Así que la cena que anoche no tocaron se ha convertido en desayuno.

 

No es que le importe hablar con la boca llena, pero ni siquiera va a contestar. Prefiere masticar. Y mientras lo hace en silencio, intenta poner en orden varias ideas que le llevan molestando desde anoche. Porque Sam sigue haciendo y diciendo cosas de Sam, y es Sam en esencia. Pero Dean sigue sintiendo el culebreo bajo la piel y ahora piensa en ese punto casi insignificante que ve en la mirada de su hermano y cree que lo significa todo. Sigue masticando y rumiando en silencio, y recuerda cuando anoche se despertó solo en la cama. Sam no estaba lejos. Hablaba por teléfono en voz baja a unos pasos, frente a la ventana. Cuando colgó, Dean le preguntó, pero Sam le dijo que volviera a dormirse. Solo que Dean seguía desnudo bajo la cubierta y Sam se quitó los pantalones para entrar a la cama. Así que volvieron a dormirse una hora y pico más tarde.

 

No era solo esa conversación misteriosa de madrugada —ni siquiera tenía la sensación de que Sam hubiera intentado ocultarla—, no. Lo que estaba bulléndole por dentro era otra cosa. Era aquella voz atormentada, aquella mirada vulnerable. Mientras Dean le tocaba por todas partes y cuando apoyó la mano en su cadera para apuntalarse, Sam se lo había pedido. «Ponte condón, Dean, ponte condón». Nunca habían utilizado protección entre ellos dos antes. De entre todo lo que no deberían hacer, era la última de las preocupaciones de Dean. Al principio había pensado que era por él; Dean había estado en el Infierno y no podía traer nada bueno de allí. Y eso era coherente. Pero después miró a su hermano a los ojos… Y no había dejado de hacerlo desde entonces. Y cada vez que Sam le había pedido que se pusiera un condón o se lo había puesto él mismo, o cuando Sam no había querido correrse en su boca, no había sido por Dean.

 

«¿Qué has estado haciendo?»

 

Mientras follaban como dos posesos, Dean no había dejado de preguntárselo y cualquier posible respuesta le dolía en el pecho. Porque él podía sentirse sucio, eso era soportable. Pero no Sam. Sam nunca estaría sucio para él. Sam era lo más limpio de su vida.

 

_ «¿Qué has tenido que hacer? Qué has estado haciendo?» _

Sam tiene la cabeza metida en el portátil y sus manos intercalan el teclado con una cerveza.

 

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?

 

—¿Qué?

 

Deja de teclear y sus labios se amoldan a la boca del botellín, mientras le mira.

 

—Mientras yo no estaba. Qué has estado haciendo.

 

—Ya te lo dije. Buscándote y cazando demonios.

 

Sam no duda, ni un poquito y Dean no aparta la mirada de la suya directa.

 

«Cazar demonios no tiene nada que ver con ponerse o no condón. Cazar demonios no hace que te sientas sucio.»

 

Quiere decirle eso. Echárselo en cara. Pero ellos nunca hablan en voz alta del sexo furioso, explosivo e insano que tienen. Sam le está mintiendo. Eso es lo que hay ahí, en esa misma habitación con ellos, enorme; lo que ambos pretenden que no existe.

 

Dean bebe de su propia cerveza. Está tratando de reunir los pedazos de su vida tras volver del Infierno. 

 

Y no sabe si tendrá que reunir también los de Sam.

  
  
  
  


 

_ Just one more and I'll walk away _

_ All the everything you win _

_ Turns to nothing today _

_ And I forget how to move _

_ When my mouth is this dry _

_ And my eyes are bursting hearts _

_ In a blood-stained sky _

_ Oh it was sweet _

_ It was wild _

_ And oh how we... _

_ I trembled _

_ Stuck in honey _

_ Honey _

_ Cling to me... _

_ So just one more _

_ Just one more go _

_ Inspire in me the desire in me _

_ To never go home _

 

(Homesick, Rosetta)

  
  


_ No one knows what it's like _

_ To be the bad man _

_ To be the sad man _

_ Behind blue eyes _

_ No one knows what it's like _

_ To be hated _

_ To be fated _

_ To telling only lies _

_ But my dreams _

_ They aren't as empty _

_ As my conscience seems to be _

_ I have hours, only lonely _

_ My love is vengeance _

_ That's never free _

_ No one knows what it's like _

_ To feel these feelings _

_ Like I do _

_ And I blame you _

 

(Behind blue eyes, The Who)

  
  


Lo siente creciendo en su interior, una onda intensa que lo revitaliza todo. No es fuerza física, sino…  _ poder _ . Apenas escucha la voz de ella a través del profundo retumbar de su pulso oscuro, exultante en su pecho, y se aparta y jadea en busca de aire, intentando canalizar la ola de energía a través de todo su cuerpo. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano. No piensa en él. No puede vomitarlo todo, ella no le dará más esa noche.

 

Y Sam lo necesita.

 

Dean jamás lo entendería. Y Sam lo necesita.

  
  


Esa vez ha sido en un callejón oscuro, lejos de cualquier superficie horizontal que no sea el suelo, aunque, en realidad, ni a Sam ni a Ruby les supone un impedimento.

Las mentiras han empezado a salir de su boca sin esfuerzo. Hace tiempo que vive anestesiado, sin atender al bien o al mal o a la línea tan fina que los separa. Sam se impregna en esa analgesia y no es difícil, porque lleva cuatro meses de arduo trabajo a la espalda. No es difícil mentir a Dean porque enfrentarse a su mirada cuando sepa lo que ha estado haciendo es el peor de los castigos que Sam puede imaginar. No puede perderlo ahora que lo ha recuperado y no sabe cómo evitarlo. 

 

Sam no sabe cómo volver a ser Sam después de haberse convencido de que nunca volvería a ver a Dean. Hay una parte de aquel Sam que llora asustado en algún rincón, pero está tapiado, lejos. Anestesiado. El resto de él sólo vive para una cosa.

 

Matar a Lilith.

 

Dean ya no estaba y a Sam solo le queda eso. Puede hacerlo. Puede desarrollar y utilizar sus habilidades, esas que lo convierten en un monstruo, para llevar a cabo su venganza. Él sabe lo que ha sido siempre. Sabe que está maldito, pero no puede soportar que Dean lo sepa también. 

 

Dean nunca va a comprender de cuántas formas necesita matar a Lilith. De qué forma es personal entre ellos dos. De qué forma la culpabilidad aplasta cada emoción y constriñe su pecho. Lilith, que consideraba a Sam su principal rival y no cejó hasta hacerse con el contrato del alma de Dean. Que lo ejecutó de la forma más cruenta, brutal e inhumana posible mientras lo sostenía a él para que lo viera todo. Que cortó cualquier camino de vuelta para su hermano. Cualquier posibilidad para él.

 

Dean había podido traerlo de la muerte, pero Sam había fallado estrepitosamente así que ¿cómo puede Dean conocer el veneno que corre por sus venas? ¿Cómo va a comprender que necesita hacer lo que hace porque  _ necesita _ matar a esa hija de puta? ¿Cómo puede decirle que iba a morir matándola?

 

Dean jamás lo comprenderá.

 

Dean jamás dejará que Sam se enfrente a Lilith.

 

Sam pensaba que estaba solo. Que nunca volvería a ver a su hermano. Ahora está envenenado, y no es sólo la sangre demoníaca corriendo por sus venas. No puede pararlo. No  _ quiere _ pararlo. Y necesita que Dean no lo pare a él.

 

La anestesia ya no está. Hacer lo que tiene que hacer duele ahora que su hermano está vivo. _Deanestávivo._  


  
—Vamos a por esos demonios. —Corta el hilo del pensamiento—. Si saben algo sobre el paradero de Lilith, los haré hablar.


End file.
